legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Empire of Fiery Pit
The Empire of Fiery Pit, formerly known as the Cult of the Eternal Flame is an elemental Dark Empire created by Vanifer, the Prophet of Fire, alongside her minions in the Imix-worshiping cult, the Cult of the Eternal Flame. The Empire is built within the ancient city of Gautylgrym and started a false benevolent attitude, but soon revealed their true color as crazed zealots and drove dwarves away. It's the primary antagonistic faction in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Scorched and LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Elemental Evil Saga. After Vanifer's defeat caused by Team Witness and her later death at the hands of Jasmine Porcelain, the Empire's remnants was facing its doom, but Michael Langdon took over it before Jasmine took control, and escaped with the remaining fire cultists. Later, they became a part of Neo-Hellfire thus Fallen Roman Catholic Church and remained active until Michael / Sorensen's demise. Its remnants soon joined the United Kingdom of America to seek revenge. Overview The modern fire cult began when Vanifer recovered one of the four elemental weapons crafted centuries before by the drow archmage and Elder Elemental Eye cultist Vizeran DeVir. All their work culminated in 1491 DR at in the Fane of the Eye, under the ruined dwarven city of Tyar-Besil. Working simultaneously with the other three elemental cults, the fire cultists tried to summon Imix to Toril using members of a missing diplomatic delegation from Mirabar and other captives as sacrifices. Fascinating with the Dark Empires, Vanifer ignored her companions' warning and created this zealous Dark Empire, so that she took over Gauntylgrym under a pretense after Vizeran advised her to do so. The followers of the Eternal Flame cult were fascinated by the destructive power of fire in all its manifestations. They aspired to use the power of fire to eradicated the "corruption" of both civilization and nature using volcanic eruptions, forest fires, heat waves, and droughts, in order to herald a new world of ash and cinders ruled by fire alone. In the fire cultists' doctrine, the world and all its peoples were wicked and malformed, and the only hope was to purify everything, reducing all to smoking cinders. Members Leaders *''Vanifer'' (Founding Empress) *''Michael Langdon'' (Second Emperor) **''Nether Sorensen the Demon Prince'' (turned into Michael's Final Body) VaniferConcept.jpg Good message by ren sinclair-d5hwcp9.jpg 241I41264A.jpg Cultists *''Crannak Smoulderburn'' *''Elizar Dryflagon'' *''Bastian Thermander'' *''Ignatia'' *''Lytin'' *''Lyzandra Calderos'' *''Fatell'' *''Doril Cire'' Recruitment The Empire of Fiery Pit recruited from among those drawn to destruction for its own sake. This philosophy was very popular among creatures of elemental fire and even non-intelligent fire monsters served the fire cultists. Religion & deity The Empire of Fiery Pit's "god", Imix, was the evil archomental of fire. He was a primordial older than the world itself. He was known as the Fire Lord Imix, Lord of Hellfire and the Eternal Flame. Imix had enemies in the form of Zaaman Rul and Olhydra, two other archomentals whom he was at war with. Imix could have potentially destroyed Zaaman Rul if he was not fighting a war on two fronts but nonetheless, his servants eventually defeated Zaaman Rul's army. Imix also schemed against Kossuth, but such was Kossuth's power in comparison, that although Kossuth was wary of Imix, he didn't take Imix's threat seriously. Imix was passionate, quick to anger, vain, paranoid and prone to jealousy. He seemed to have an endless supply of energy, which was spent on schemes that were always to the detriment of others. He was noted as a masterful tactician and was very creative but his overconfidence and haughtiness caused him to rush into situations and he easily became frustrated when things didn't go according to his plans. He destroyed any who refused to acquiesce to him. Tactics and philosophy The fire cultists' main personality traits were impetuousness, hotheadedness, and violence. However, they did not act like mindless savages; they used a touch of fiendish inventiveness in their impetuousness. In their forges managed by captured slaves, they created new instruments to advance their crazy philosophy. Fire cultists considered it a necessary step in their plan to unleash chaos over the world, to conquer, and to enslave. Gallery Vanifer.jpg FireCult_v1.png|Fire cultist Fire Beacon.jpg FieryPit.jpg|A part of Gauntylgrym after being taken over by Vanifer. IMG_7322.png|Fire cultists and a fire elemental gathered in the city of Gauntylgrym VaniferAndHerFollowers.png|Vanifer with her followers Category:Characters from an Alternate Universe Category:OCs Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Arsonists Category:Dark Empires Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions Category:Fascists Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Slavers Category:Cultists Category:Cults Category:Religious Fanatics Category:Fanatics Category:Terrorists Category:Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Groups Category:Social Darwinist Category:Xenophobes Category:Fallen Roman Catholic Church Category:Moloch Allies Category:Elemental Evil Category:United Kingdom of America Category:Pawns Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Extremists Category:Eco-Terrorists Category:Big Bads Category:Knight Templar Category:Nazis Category:Neo Nazis Category:Torturers Category:Triggers Hell Category:Extortionists Category:Public Enemies Category:Characters hailing from the Dungeons and Dragons universe Category:False Hero Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Dreyfuss Enterprises Category:Scary Characters Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:The Dreaded